Days of the Week
by Just Canceled
Summary: 7 Short OneShots of various pairings following the days of the week. Slash and Het. M for saftey.
1. Blue Monday

**Days Of The Week**

_Teen Titans_

7 Short One-Shots of various pairings following the days of the week. Titles inspired by song titles and/or lyrics. Some slash pairings, some het. Almost completely random. Various ratings for different fics, rated M overall for safety.

**_Blue Monday_**:

Pairing: Robin/Red-X

It was always on a Monday, always in the dark. Fumbling hands, fierce mouths, bodies pressed so tightly together that one began where the other ended. Entangled hands, messed up hair.

This was their love. Fast, quick, and easy; cheap or sloppy, call it what you will, it was _theirs_. That's all that mattered. Loving hands pulled down pants. Mouths pleasured, one took and one gave. Fingers brought moans from kiss bruised mouths.

Dark alleys against the wall. Gaudy hotel rooms that were rented at an hourly rate. Once in the restroom at a club.

Two so different, yet the same. Pleasure for pain, pain for pleasure, equally matched. Mirrors into their twisted souls.

But one wanted more.

One wanted to come into the light, cut the bullshit, and let the world know. He was tired of being the dark shadow to his hero lover.

The other didn't want to come into the light, he had a good life. He was a star and wanted nothing more then to forget about his shady trysts with his shadow lover.

They parted ways. No hands, no lips, no pleasure or pain. They were incomplete without the other, they knew this.

Neither wanted to give in, to show weakness was their only sin; so they fought, hand to hand, pain for pain.

Always in the dark, always on a Monday.


	2. Tuesday's Gone

_**Tuesday's Gone**_

Pairing: CyborgxJinx

He loved her for her strange ways and her hidden integrity. He had a crush on her when he infiltrated her school. He still had a crush on her months later when he saw her again. She was beauty to him, perfection of the most unkind nature. How could the color pink be so evil?

He was not perfect, but he was strong and just. She loved him for his happy, hopeful nature. She was not a lucky person, but with him she felt that way.

Lucky, happy, complete.

But nothing that good can last.

Too different, on opposite sides of the law, how could they be together? Her reasoning in the note she left him, not that it made it sting any less. Rejection is rejection.

Can a metal heart still break?

She left him, heading back to wherever she was from.

But life always moves on, the pain heals, and one day, one day far in the future, you can look back and smile.


	3. Wednesday The Third

_**Wednesday The Third**_

Pairing: Beastboy/Robin

Sighs muffled in the night air, awake or dreaming, it didn't matter any more to the youngest member of the team. He rolled over, back to the mattress, face to the ceiling; he had accomplished all but one of his goals.

He had been, for a time, his leader's sidekick; the same leader that was now causing the soft sighs and unsatisfied moans.

How had it come this far? A silly hero-worship crush had evolved into _this_. This burning need that set low in his abdomen, consuming his heated blood.

Was this love? No, this was something more, this was _worship_.

This craving of domination, of being punished by the same hand that brought the pleasure…he was drowning, slipping away into this storm of desire.

He was going crazy…the need was too great.

Down the hall and in another room, the great leader lay awake in his bed. Long ago had the covers been kicked off into the hot stale air, mask tossed aside; as close to naked and vulnerable as he would allow himself to become.

Burying his face in his pillow, he let out a stifled moan. He was the _leader_ he shouldn't be having these thoughts. Letting his lust overwhelm him, if only for a moment, he fought hard to control his body's reaction to the thought of _him_.

_Him_. The youngest member of the team…who was only two years younger than himself. How could his thoughts be centering on _him_?

Why not the alien or even the sorceress? They were both female, both attractive, but in the night, when his blood rushed downwards, it was always the thoughts of _him_.

Was it the way the boy looked at him? His smile after battle? His strength and vigor or his never give up attitude? Was it the way they came from different backgrounds but had so much in common?

Whatever it was, it was driving him crazy…the ache was too great.


	4. Thursday's Child

**_Thursday's Child_**:

Pairing: Robin/Starfire

She was innocence and power, everything good that couldn't be found on this world. He was raised by the night, being taught how to fight at an early age. They somehow belonged together, and no one questioned them.

Love, to them, was stolen glances, looks in the heat of battle, never the actual words. To say them out loud would be against the unspoken rules.

They were strong, unique, and complete within themselves. But with each other, they found that something had been missing their entire lives.

With each other they found that they were needed. Wanted. Accepted.

But in the end, it was unspoken words that made her cry herself to sleep at night.

The unspoken words that made him train harder and harder.

Nothing had prepared them for the other. And the unspoken rules had to break, before they did.

Slowly she would approach him, lay her hand on his arm, and whisper the words he needed to hear into his ear.

And he, in turn would whisper them back to her. Desperate, clinging words that meant everything to them.

And the sun would smile brightly down upon them for another day.


	5. Friday on My Mind

**_Friday on my Mind_**:

Pairing: Robin/Raven

She was the night and everything beautiful in the darkness. He was entranced with her, as if a spell had been put on his eyes that when she walked into the room, silently with her head lowered, he would still see that dark and strange beauty that only she possessed.

And she would raise her head just a small degree and find his eyes with her own.

His eyes lit up, behind the mask, and he would give her a small smile that she returned, almost warmly.

He knew more about her than anyone else and she knew his true heart. They knew each other, recognized each other in all of the dark gloom that came with fighting evil.

They were both born to be free, but were tied to something beyond their control. Until they could find that freedom, they were destined to remain alone.

Two birds without wings, spring and fall, endless cycle of birth and death.

They weren't made for each other.


	6. 1015 Saturday Night

_**10.15 Saturday Night**_

Pairing: Aqualad/Speedy

He was sitting under the single overhead light in the kitchen, almost spotlighted, staring at the phone on the table. Was it going to ring?

Was it going to be the police, telling him that the red haired boy had been hurt, or worse? Was it going to be the boy telling him that he wasn't coming back?

The dark eyed boy begins to cry, weeping for yesterday's mistakes.

Yesterday, the day he told the archer that he loved him. The day he ran, without looking back.

The clock was chiming, ten strikes, into the darkness.

10.15, the door opens. He walks in, clothes a little messy, but fine. The boy at the table cries harder, relief rushing over him.

The masked boy feels horrible; he caused this angelic boy _pain_. He rushes to the weeping boy, wraps his arms around him, pulling him as close to him as possible.

He tells the boy he's sorry, that he loves him back, that he should never cry for him. He pulls the boy's face closer to his own, kisses him, telling him without words.

I love you.


	7. Sunday Morning Coming Down

_**Sunday Morning Coming Down**_

Pairing: Beastboy/Raven

Waking up, his head was splitting; the hangover from Saturday night worse than last Saturday night's, and the Advil he had taken didn't seem to ease the pain at all.

He tried to stand, but failed, as he sunk to his knees by his bed. Random obscene thoughts raced through his mind.

He was just a social drinker, he told himself, in no way was he drinking trying to forget about her.

So she had refused him, told him they were better off as friends; she had told him that her fucking powers wouldn't allow her to feel romantic notions.

That was bullshit. He had seen the way she was with Malchior; hugging him, reaching out to _him_.

All he ever tried to do was make her happy, and it always backfired.

He sighed, walking out of his room and into the common area that functioned as a living room. The wide windows were bright with filtering sunlight and he cussed again. Somehow, though, he couldn't help but walk closer to the windows, looking over the city.

There was something pure about Sunday mornings, something that made you want to decide between life and death. He wondered what would happen if he raced full force from across the room and launched himself out the bright windows,

The door opened behind him, and he could smell her. Fuck.

"Thinking about jumping?" She asked, her normally monotone voice wavered slightly as his emotions rushed over her.

"Sometimes, I wonder what the impact feels like. If it's instant or if there is pain. I always hoped there would be pain."

Her voice a strangled cry of "Why?"

"Haven't you ever wanted to feel a physical pain so great it makes the throbbing ache in your heart go away? Or were you asking why I wanted to jump?"

Her eyes just bore into him.

"I've seen too much of this world, and I'm fucking sick of being the goddamned optimist. I'm wasting my time here, and everyone knows it."

He looked back at her, her eyes, although not rimmed in tears, were sorrowful in their own way.

"I'll never do it though. Never jump, never swallow the damned pills, never hold that blade to my wrist; I can't do it, and it's all your fault."

A brief look of shock crossed her face. "If you hate me so, why do I stop you?"

"Because I don't hate you…because I know that if I did jump, you would hurt, somewhere deep inside, and I can't bring myself to hurt you."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He looked at her, eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry I can't be the person you need me to be."

He was silent, letting her words wash over him. "And who the hell said you're not? Who would dare tell me who to fall in love with? If I love you, I love you. End of discussion. And you know what, I love you. For whatever masochistic reasons I way have, I love you."

"You shouldn't…"

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't. Doesn't change the fact that I do. And right now, I don't give a damn if you love me back or not."

"But…but I do." His head snapped around, the sudden motion causing his hangover to go into overdrive, he didn't as much as whimper.

"You what?" His voice was oddly calm.

"I love you back. But we shouldn't…" His eyes darkened.

"Fuck it." He grabbed her then, and kissed her hard, with desperate strokes. His lips pressed so hard against her own that his teeth bit into her sensitive flesh.

"All I need is you."


End file.
